Lady Marmalade
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si mezclas a Francia, España, Prusia, tres botellas de vino, una bolsa de maría y Lady Marmalade? Ya os lo digo yo, nada bueno. PWP. Bad Friends! OT3. FrancexSpainxPrussia.


Hey, ¿qué tal va todo? Pues...

En fin, espero que no me juzguéis por lo que escrito, hace años que

no escribo algo así y tenía que desempolvarme... ¡No soy un monstruo! (?)

Además, le tenía ganas a esta OT3, porque Frain+ el idiota de Prusia= amor del bueno. (?)

Todo esto ha surgido de mi pérfida imaginación escuchando Lady Marmalade, que pertenece

a la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge, por si alguien quiere saber qué demonios estaba bailando

España... La canción es muy famosa, especialmente por una frase, "Voulez-vous coucher avec-moi?", que significa básicamente, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Bueno, resulta que esa frase puede interpretarse de dos formas: una en la que le habla a alguien de usted (¿quiere acostarse conmigo?) o a varias personas (¿queréis acostaros conmigo?), y estaba yo pensando en esto, porque en mi tiempo libre desvarío y bueno,

una cosa llevó a la otra y blablabla (?) Además, me imaginé a esos tres cantándola y aún me meo de risa.

Y creo que esto se ha vuelto demasiado largo, así que os dejo en paz y espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino sería para más de 18.

Francia supo que la tercera botella había sido demasiado cuando España comenzó a llorar en medio de un ataque de risa, agarrándose a él, medio convulsionándose y moviendo los hombros porque incluso así, las carcajadas le sacudían todo el cuerpo, mientras Prusia le daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de calmarlo.

Bueno, no era raro que acabasen en una situación parecida cada vez que se encontraban. En las últimas décadas los tres buenos amigos apenas se habían visto, demasiado ocupados en los problemas que afectaban a sus respectivos territorios y envueltos en un montón de papeleo que antes no tenían que hacer. Desde que los humanos habían decidido que además de velar por ellos tenían que trabajar _para ellos, _cualquiera de los países podía decir que estaban completamente jodidos... Y lo peor es que no podían quejarse, porque... ¿qué sentido tenía su existencia sino era para satisfacer los designios de sus habitantes, que tanto adoraban y a quienes tanto despreciaban a veces? Además, la nueva crisis económica mundial que los había sacudido no había colaborado precisamente en su tiempo libre. Prusia y su hermano habían estado trabajando duro para evitar meterse de lleno en ella y podía decirse que habían logrado evitar la mayor parte del problema, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de los otros dos. El país francés aún lograba tirar hacia delante, pero España estaba, como él mismo diría, _de mierda hasta el cuello._ Era precisamente por esto que los tres habían decidido quedar por primera vez en tres años.

El español últimamente estaba decaído, casi deprimido en opinión del rubio, que era de quien vivía más cerca y que aún podía ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero la última vez que se habían visto, Francia se lo había encontrado llorando. Y España _no lloraba._ Viendo esto como una auténtica emergencia, el de los ojos azules no había tenido más remedio que llamar a su amigo albino y tener una noche loca que por lo menos mantuviera al moreno alejado de sus problemas durante unas horas. Ni que decir que por noche loca se referían a mucho vino, algo de maría traída por Francia, que últimamente la consideraba indispensable en las fiestas y música. Bueno, y algún que otro magreo, pero eso no siempre ocurría.

-_Espagne, mon amour_, ¿estás bien? -preguntó el rubio, que a pesar de su estado de embriaguez se mantenía atento a su amigo.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes -susurró el de los ojos verdes, limpiándose las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas con rapidez y tratando de tranquilizarse mientras Prusia le pasaba una mano por el pelo con cierto cariño.

-Venga ya, _freund_, a nosotros no nos engañas y lo sabes -fue el turno de hablar del albino, que mantenía la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes, chasqueando la lengua cuando España se levantó del sofá, negando con la cabeza.

-He dicho que estoy bien -gruñó el hispano tercamente, arrastrando un poco las palabras sin poder evitarlo, pues si alguien le hiciera una prueba de alcoholemia en ese momento estad por seguros de que tendría más alcohol que sangre en las venas.

Como para intentar demostrarlo, se acercó al enorme equipo de música de su casa, encendiendo la radio y comenzando a bailar de esa manera que solo él sabía, sensual y apasionada, aunque un poco descoordinada por su estado actual. Los dos países restantes sonrieron de forma medio divertida medio pícara, porque la canción que sonaba era, ni más ni menos que Lady Marmalade. Era demasiado gracioso ver al moreno mover sus caderas al ritmo de _"Hey sistas soul sistas", _así que al albino, que estaba bastante relajado por la "hierba mágica francesa" (llamarla así era la única forma de convencer al alemán de que fumando aquello no estaban haciendo nada ilegal ni inmoral, vete tú a saber por qué) comenzó a reír a carcajadas con aquella estruendosa voz suya. España le sacó la lengua, acercándose a él sin dejar de bailar y con clara intención de molestarlo, aunque no en sus cabales, comenzó a moverse contra él de manera más que sugerente.

Francia los miró, completamente alucinado, no solo por las acciones del español (el, oh, tan católico español que era tan pervertido como ellos), sino porque Prusia, que siempre había aclamado que prefería las tetas a cualquier otra cosa y que no parecía entender el gusto del francés por los hombres, no pareció en absoluto molesto por ello, agarrándolo de aquella delgada cintura y presionándolo un poco más contra su cuerpo. La imagen era cuanto menos, bastante sugerente para el francés, que siempre había disfrutado siendo un plácido _voyeour_, pero se volvió completamente erótica cuando comenzó el estribillo de la canción y España cantó en voz alta, por encima de la música y con ese marcado y sensual acento _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_. ¿Y quién era el rubio como para no aceptar aquella invitación?

Sin dilación se acercó a las dos figuras danzantes y moviendo también las caderas lentamente se presionó contra España, que parecía ligeramente contrariado pero no dispuesto a quejarse. Prusia entonces comenzó a pasear sus manos por los costados del moreno,que suspiró suavemente mientras rodeaba los hombros de Francia con ambos brazos, acercándolo aún más a él. Bueno, ahora eran oficialmente un sándwich.

-¿Te sientes mejor, _mon chéri_?- susurró el rubio, rozando su barba perfectamente recortada contra la oreja del español, que se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible entre los brazos del alemán- _Prussie_, ¿te apuntas a animarlo? Aún parece algo... decaído -mientras hablaba, sus labios se habían ido deslizando lentamente por la mejilla bronceada de España, y al susurrar la última palabra en su oído había mordido el lóbulo, apretándolo de forma ligera pero firme, tirando luego de él al mismo tiempo que pasaba la lengua por este, arrancándole un pequeño gruñido.

El albino aprovechó aquella pequeña distracción para comenzar a desabrochar la ligera camisa del de los ojos verdes, pasando luego una mano por el torso bronceado y fibroso de este y atrapando uno de los oscuros botones que lo decoraban, retorciendo el pequeño pezón entre sus dedos a la vez que lo rozaba de forma circular, haciéndolo endurecerse. Un suave gemido salió sin ser invitado de la boca del hispano, mientras sus mejillas bañadas de sol enrojecían de forma completamente evidente. El chico se movió un poco, lo que ocasionó que quedase aún más atrapado entre los otros dos hombres.

-Te veo impaciente, _Spanien_, ¿acaso quieres marcharte a alguna parte sin que hayamos terminado contigo? -preguntó torturando un poco más su pezón antes de comenzar con el otro, y dejó que su otra mano libre vagase hasta su perfectamente formado trasero, apretando sus nalgas con ganas y haciéndolo jadear.

-Tranquilo, no se irá a ninguna parte hasta que hayamos terminado con él... -aseguró el rubio guiñándole un ojo seductoramente al chico y yendo a por su deliciosa boca, que hacía demasiado tiempo que no probaba. España correspondió con ansias, comiéndole la boca apasionadamente y luego separándose de él y empujándolo, removiéndose hasta poder alejarse de Prusia también.- ¿Qué ocurre, _Espagne_, no quieres que te hagamos sentir bien?

El español se sentía terriblemente compungido ante la idea de quedar a merced de aquellos dos, muy al contrario que su cuerpo, que había respondido a los avances de los otros países de forma más que gratificante, o al menos eso parecía pensar el bulto en sus apretados pantalones. Ambos se le quedaron mirando con cautela, como si fuera un ciervo pillado por las luces de un coche, sorprendido y a punto de huir.

-¿Esto está... planeado? -preguntó con lentitud España, devolviéndoles la mirada con sospecha

-Oh, no... _Non, non, mon amour,_ pensé que eras tú el que lo había preparado todo, moviéndote de esa forma tan increíble y preguntándome que si queríamos acostarnos contigo...

-...y restregándote contra mí -apuntó el albino con una media sonrisa.

España tragó saliva con lentitud, sabiendo que eso era verdad, aunque le costaba procesar la información en su cerebro embotado, y fue probablemente por eso que en algún momento dejó de pensar y simplemente volvió a acercarse a los otros dos, como un manso corderito, haciéndolos sonreír mientras el deseo les corría denso a los tres por las venas. Oh, se lo iban a pasar tan bien...

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, el francés se colocó frente a España, volviéndolo a besarlo con las mismas ganas, aunque apenas unos segundos, permitiéndole a Prusia ocupar su puesto. El alemán aceptó el relevo sonriente, ahuecando sus manos alrededor del rostro del moreno y presionando sus labios contra los de él, saboreando la dulce y húmeda boca, succionando el escurridizo músculo que habitaba dentro de ella. Al mismo tiempo Francia se arrodilló frente a él, dándole un amistoso saludo a Madrid, que se hallaba orgullosamente erguida entre las piernas del pecaminoso español, y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar los melodiosos sonidos que hacía.

Si había algo en lo que Francia estaba versado era precisamente en los placeres del sexo, y tenía que admitir que tenía cierta fijación con España, sobre todo oral. Siempre se encontraba a sí mismo besándolo en la mejilla o en la boca, lamiendo su estilizado cuello, mordiendo sus labios hasta dejarlos más rojos de lo que ya eran. Podría haber dicho algo parecido del alemán, pero a diferencia de su vecino, este no le dejaba tocarle más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, nunca había estado en esa situación con ninguno de los dos, nunca se imaginó que llegaría tan lejos, y ahora se sentía con obligación de demostrarles por qué era el país del amor, especialmente al hispano, que realmente necesitaba saber lo que era eso. Dispuesto, frotó el erecto miembro por encima de los pantalones, ganándose un gruñido y una mirada asesina que no duró mucho, porque sin más dilación le bajo estos hasta las rodillas junto con la ropa interior, paseando toda su lengua a lo largo de la firme extensión con dulce dedicación, haciendo que a España le flaquearan las rodillas solo con la erótica visión del rubio jugando con su miembro de aquella pecaminosa forma, instándole a gemir y jadear continuamente, más cuando se cansó de simples caricias y besos y se decidió al fin a meterse aquel delicioso pedazo de carne en la boca, presionando la punta con una maravillosa succión y usando la lengua para acariciar insistentemente la pequeña abertura al comienzo del glande.

-Oh, joder, joder... -gimió el español, agarrándolo del pelo para comenzar a mover su cabeza de forma brusca hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta casi hacerle atragantarse. Era evidente que el moreno había perdido el control, pero si bien Francia amaba cuando se ponían dominantes con él en ese momento quería que España perdiese el control, la cabeza y se concentrase solo en el increíble placer que iba a sentir, así que a modo de castigo comenzó a juguetear con su entrada, rondándola con su dedo medio y tratando de introducirlo seco.

Como era de esperarse, el español maldijo por lo bajo, demasiado alterado por la boca y las manos del francés. Viendo como iba la cosa, Prusia tampoco quiso quedarse atrás y con cierta brusquedad le introdujo un par de dedos en la boca al chico, obligándolo a chuparlos hasta que estos quedaron húmedos, notando su propio sexo pulsar por la forma completamente sugerente con la que el moreno pasaba la lengua entre ellos y succionaba, provocándolo de todas las formas posibles. El alemán, de todas formas, no se dejó tomar mucho el pelo y sonriente unió sus dos dígitos al juego de Francia, presionando contra su entrada a la vez que la humedecía y esta vez sí, logrando introducir uno de ellos en su caliente interior hasta la primera falange, forzándolo hasta casi el nudillo. España contuvo un grito, pues una mezcla de dolor y ligero placer le recorría la espina dorsal, pero su mueca debió de ser evidente, porque Francia fulminó al albino con la mirada, dejando de jugar con la virilidad del muchacho.

-No seas bruto, hombre, que mañana tiene que poder andar- lo regañó, y como quien no quiere la cosa, sin aviso ni advertencia alguna (¿y quién avisa de esas cosas?), le obligó a separar más las piernas,metiendo su cabeza entre ellas y comenzando a lamerle _justo en ese maldito lugar._

El hispano se sonrojó ante las orejas, y esta vez sus gimoteos trataron de ser quejas, disimulando muy mal el increíble placer que eso le provocaba.

-F-Francia, no... Eso es _sucio..._

Y sí, claro que era sucio, pero sobre todo, le encantaba. Podía saborear al español de todas las formas y realmente era delicioso, además de que no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de tener la cara enterrada en ese perfecto culo y joder si eso no le ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba. Además, de alguna forma macabra adoraba ver ese rostro avergonzado, tal como si fuera un niño pequeño, dejándose hacer porque el placer era demasiado grande para resistirse a sus avances. Prusia también parecía deleitado con esto, pues a pesar de lo inmoral del acto, una de sus manos se había deslizado hasta su propio miembro para comenzar a masturbarse, incapaz de soportar la tortura de esa visión que lo ponía cachondo a más no poder. El rubio usó su propia saliva para ayudar a su dedo a unirse al del otro en aquel estrecho espacio, y mientras le mordía las nalgas introdujo otro más, para sorpresa del español, que se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Con una sola mirada, los dos chicos arrodillados se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar a mover sus dedos, causando varias reacciones en la persona que los tenía hondamente enterrados y una retahíla de insultos mezclados con exclamaciones de placer hicieron su aparición. Los ojos rojizos del alemán brillaron con evidente deseo y miró al francés con cierta desesperación.

-Quiero hacérselo yo... -pidió con voz más grave de la acostumbrada debido a la lujuria que le llenaba entero y el rubio solo asintió sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos, mientras una sonrisa malvada aparecía en sus labios.

-Está bien, nos lo follaremos los dos entonces

Aquellas palabras parecieron alarmar al de los ojos verdes, pero un certero golpe de dedos en su próstata alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. En voz muy baja, apagada por los gemidos del hispano, Francia comenzó a hablar.

-Tenemos que dejarlo bien preparado, y entonces le haremos olvidar hasta como se llama... ¿Estás dispuesto, _Prussie_? -preguntó, dejando que su lengua se paseara entre sus labios, relamiéndose nada más que por el pensamiento.

-Por supuesto, tiene que sentir como de increíbles somos... aunque obviamente, yo soy más increíble -se apresuró a decir el alemán, añadiendo otro dedo al asunto, aunque el hispano estaba tan perdido en el deseo que ni lo notó, pues justo en ese momento Francia comenzó a acertar con precisión en ese punto prohibido de su cuerpo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que España estuvo temblando de placer, muy cerca de correrse, pero los otros dos no hacían más que jugar con él, llevándolo hasta el borde y luego deteniéndose para besarse entre ellos y masturbarse, visión que no hizo más que aumentar su tortura. De alguna manera, se sentía sometido, y aunque sus manos estaban libres, sentía que si se tocaba lo más mínimo se correría... y por el amor de Dios que no quería hacerlo si no era gracias a los otros. Así pues, se contuvo, simplemente gimiendo al ver que el rubio usaba esa habilidosa boca para complacer a Prusia, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, moviendo las caderas por pura inercia, y el otro se dejaba con una expresión de placer en su rostro, sin detenerle ni reprenderle, permitiendo que le follasen la boca sin compasión mientras sus ojos azules se mantenían clavados en los suyos verdes.

Y por fin llegó el momento que desde que había empezado la noche todos habían estado esperando, consciente o inconscientemente. España estaba tumbado en el suelo del salón, con un cojín bajo su estómago y el culo en pompa, colocado de forma estratégica para que los otros dos pudieran verlo, abierto y dispuesto a albergarlos a ambos. Prusia fue el primero en acercarse hasta él, gateando y colocándose entre sus piernas, penetrándolo con facilidad, mirando con asombro como ese increíble trasero devoraba ansioso su miembro entero y gimiendo, clavando sus uñas en la bronceada piel de sus nalgas para evitar comenzar a moverse. Francia fue mucho más lento, no solo porque su naturaleza no le permitía ser tan apresurado, sino porque no era exactamente fácil meterse en ese estrecho _estrechísimo _espacio. Era casi increíble que tan prietas nalgas consiguieran mantener a dos personas y la sensación era sobrecogedora, tanto para ellos como para España, que yacía con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y la saliva cayendo de su boca de puro placer, pues jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños imagino estar lleno de aquella manera que le hacía rozar el cielo.

-_Nous allons te niquer_... -susurró Francia en el oído del muchacho, que simplemente hizo varios sonidos de asentimiento.

No se permitía gran movilidad, pues podían hacerle daño e igual sus movimientos estaban limitados, así que finalmente Prusia comenzó a moverse, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-P-puedo sentirte, _Frankreich_, _mein Gott in himmel_... -susurró con cara de absoluto placer, la misma que todos portaban.

Todo iba lentamente, todo menos sus orgasmos, que se iban construyendo a velocidades anormales y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el albino había terminado con un ronco gemido. Se apartó temblando, y por fin Francia comenzó a moverse con ganas, asegurándose de golpear siempre en el mismo punto. Apenas unas estocadas después España gritó mientras el orgasmo más fuerte que había experimentado nunca lo sacudía de arriba a abajo, dejándolo completamente ido, y eso fue el acabose del rubio, que se derramó también en el interior del moreno con un sonido exageradamente alto.

A la mañana siguiente, a España le escocía tanto el trasero que no podía moverse, así que los otros dos se aseguraron de concederle todos los caprichos posibles durante las restantes horas que les quedaban allí. Sin embargo pudieron comprobar con satisfacción, como el español había vuelto a ser tan alegre como el rayo de sol que era, y la verdad, esa fantástica noche de placer y la oportunidad de hacer feliz a su amigo no tenían precio.

Ya era casi medio día y el avión de Francia y Prusia no tardaría en salir, así que comenzaron a prepararse para su inminente partida.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien, _mon amour_?-preguntó el francés acariciando los cabellos del otro con infinito cariño y el hispano se apresuró a asentir.

-Que sí, pesado -dijo con una sonrisa más brillante que el mismo astro que brillaba en el cielo, abrazando luego al rubio sin moverse demasiado para no provocarse dolor.- Romano cuidará de mí hoy~

-Está bien, está bien, dejaos ya de mimitos que nos tenemos que ir, _Frankreich_ -gritó el alemán, mirándolos a los dos abrazados con una ceja alzada- Y por cierto, esto hay que repetirlo.

-¡Oh, sí! -exclamó España entusiasmado antes de esbozar una sonrisa malvada- Pero esta vez serás tú el que muerda almohada, que lo sepas.

Prusia se puso blanco (más de lo que ya era) y con un grito de terror bastante femenino (que luego negaría haber lanzado) salió corriendo con las maletas a cuestas.


End file.
